Minecraft Hardcore Season 1 (SyKore)
Minecraft SyKore was the second official season of SyKore, edited and uploaded by SyKo. The goal was to obtain the Elytra from The End after defeating The Ender Dragon. The cast consisted of SyKo, Raio, Mark, Cinna, Quote, Mongolian, Fenix and Omegers. Episodes Deaths *Indicates they either died or survived after the goal was completed. Player Portraits Syko_does.png|SyKo Sykodead.png|SyKo (Dead) Raioknight.png|Raio Deadrai.png|Raio (Dead) Mark_Portrait2.png|Mark MarkDead.png|Mark (Dead) Cinna_Alive.png|Cinna Cinna_Dead.png|Cinna (Dead) QuoteSyKore.png|Quote Quote_IzDead.png|Quote (Dead) Mongolian_Alive.png|Mongolian SYKOREMongolianDEAD.png|Monoglian (Dead) AHHH.png|Fenix New_deadlol.png|Fenix (Dead) Dydee.png|Omegers G22q.png|Omegers (Dead) Intro Quotes "Are you all ready for this?" -SyKo "Yeah, I'm getting flowers." -Cinna "Shut the heck your mouth." -Quote "No, I get the credit for that, you motherfuckers!" -Mongolian "I'm going to egg everybody from this tree." -Raio "Oh, the Creeper's going into the Skeleton!" -Fenix "Time to make a diamond shovel!" -Omegers "Come to my hobbit-hole, I'll show you what I got." -Mark "OwO, what's this?" -Quote "Oh shit, there's a big slime!" -Mongolian "Can I have everything you have?" -Raio "I'm not gonna die first again." -SyKo "What if I wanna be the first to die just so I can end my god-forsaken life?" -Fenix "There's a Creeper over there!" -Mark "Baby Zombie! Baby Zombie! Baby Zombie!" -Cinna "I gotta go - gotta blast!" -Fenix "Oh, my god!" -Quote "And I'm all out of ass!" -Omegers "No, my dog!" -Cinna "I almost forgot to shield then!" -SyKo "Pumpkin time, motherfucker!" -Mongolian Trivia * 2 scrapped sessions were done prior to the session SyKo decided on. ** The first scrapped session had the same cast, only Chwaftka was there instead of Mongolian. The goal was Wither, and the session was scrapped an hour in. The session also used a mod called Biome Bundle. The session was scrapped due to SyKo having to leave early into the hardcore. ** The second scrapped session had the same cast, and the goal was still The Wither. The session ended with the Wither dying, and Chwaftka, Mark, Fenix and Omegers alive. The session was scrapped due to an anticlimactic ending. *** The Second Scrapped Session Death Order is as follows: ***# Syko - Blown up by a Creeper (50 minutes in) ***# Raio - Slain by an Enderman (15 Seconds after Syko) ***# Cinna - Shot off a bridge in the Nether by a Blaze (Approx. 6 Hours in) ***# Quote - Shot off of the same bridge by another Blaze (Approx. 7 Hours in) * Episode 3 marks the first time Mark has ever had a danger flash. * Though it is hard to tell because of perspectives being switched between teams, Mark, Cinna and Omegers' deaths all happened in under 7 minutes. * This season marks the second time Fenix has won a SyKore, giving him a 100% record. * Minecraft SyKore had a lot of similarities to MineZ SyKore. ** Both seasons had a death in Episode 7, two deaths in Episode 8 and a death in Episode 10. ** In both seasons the first death was the result of a team kill. ** Both seasons had the murderer of SyKo die in the last episode via falling. ** Both seasons ended with Fenix jumping off of something high and dying. Category:Minecraft Hardcore